Family
by Crimsontear17
Summary: A young but extremely powerful fire demon by the name Kunai shows up and is looking for her brother and sister. She looks and acts like Hiei and everyone assumes their related immediately...The question is will Hiei tell the truth to Yukina?
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

CT

: Hey guys! I own none of the YYH characters! And now for the first chapter!

* * *

Standing in the shadows of the woods, a young demon watched the people outside the temple of the legendary Genkai with interest.

The boy with orange hair was arguing with the boy who she knew was the son of the late Raizen. Though they were very entertaining, she didn't have time to watch them.

Her gaze travelled from a good-looking red haired guy to the ice apparition that was talking with him and what appeared to be twin girls. Yukina. Her half-sister.

"There you are Kunai." a rapsy hiss came from behind her.

Kunai knew exactly who it was. Kian. A very egotistical and ugly bastard she hated with a passion.

Before Kian could blink, Kunai disappeared and kicked him out of the bushes.

"You bitch!" Kian growled.

Kunai stepped forward. Her very long black hair blew in the wind, her crimson eyes merciless."I told you to let me be." Her voice very soft yet very dangerous. She looked around and saw everyone staring at her. "I apologize for intruding but-"

Kian struck out at her but missed when she easily dodged.

Her eyes flamed with her fury. "Excuse me." She grabbed him and vanished.

"What the hell was that about?" asked Mika.

Kit narrowed her eyes. "Is it just me or did she look alot like Hiei?"

"It's not just you." All of the guys replied.

"We can only speculate." Kurama said as he started after the two demons.

Everyone else followed.

* * *

"I'll give you one more chance to leave Kian." the petite fire demon warned.

"Your father ordered you to come back with me so we can be married."

Kunai's lip curled in disgust. Never would she marry a souless monster like him. "I'll die first."

"THAT CAN BE ARRANGED!" shouted Kian. His face was steaming red as he unsheathed his katana.

"A battle then?" Kunai unsheathed her own weapons. Two daggers.

Kian made the first move, Kunai blocked them and countered his attacks.

* * *

Kurama and the others hid out of sight and watched the battle.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she's somehow related to Hiei." Yusuke said as he followed every move.

"If so then that means..." Kurama glanced over to Yukina out of the corner of his eye.

"I dunno. She's too pretty to be related to Hiei."

Both Yusuke and Kurama choked. Poor Kuwabara had no clue what he was talking about.

"Sure I'll give her the hair and eyes..even the fighting but her attitude is way different. Hiei has never been polite."

"What are you talking about moron?" Hiei demanded.

Kuwabara fell to the ground in surprise. "Don't do that! Stupid hobbit."

"Hello Hiei." Yukina said with a sweet smile.

Hiei stiffened and turned to his sister. "Hey."

A blast of fire landed near them, only inches away from Mika, who had jumped into Kit's arms.

"Damn, that was close." she said as she was on her feet again.

Kit feigned injury. "I think you broke my arms."

Mika gave her a dirty look. "Did not. I know for a fact you're strong."

"Shh!" said Yusuke.

Hiei stared at the girl everyone was talking about. He froze at the sight of her. Surely not...His Jagan eye opened and tried to read the her mind, only to have Hiei knocked back at the same time the other demon was.

"Stay out of my mind idiot!" she snapped.

Everyone, including Hiei, was shocked.

"Okay, I take it back. She acts like Hiei." Kuwabara muttered.

"Shut up you fool." Hiei sneered.

Kian knocked Kunai off her feet but she was back up in no time.

"Last chance Kunai, marry me or die."

"Like hell." She opened the daggers to where there were multiple blades forming a fan. "Time to end this."

The sky grew dark, a heavy feeling emerged in the air.

Kuwabara stepped back. "I..I don't like this."

"Yes, I don't either." Kurama agreed. "Perhaps we should move away before one of us gets hurt."

They all did as Kurama suggested, except Hiei.

"Hiei! What are you doing?!" Yusuke asked.

"Shut up fool!" Hiei sneered. His crimson eyes watched the woman infront of him. This attack she was about to use would determine how powerful she was. He'd heard of the demon Kian, an upper B-class demon.

Kunai lifted herself into the air. Her eyes now swirling black and red.

Kian turned pale. "You've mastered the-" His words cut short.

Rising higher into the air, her fans now blazing with red and black fire. "Now you die Kian." Her voice a deep demonic sound. "FIRE OF THE PHONEIX!"

Black flames errputed from the sky like lightning in a storm. Out of no where a giant flame, in the shape of a phoenix, came from the black clouds it was all red except for the black wingtips and eyes. It headed straight for Kian.

Even as Kian tried to flee, the phoenix dipped down and exploded on the ground. It took Kian with it.

The smoke cleared and the sky turned blue again, nothing but black ashes were seen. Kian had been obliterated.

Kunai closed her eyes for a few seconds and turned to face Hiei. Her heart stopped. Yukina's brother...and her own.

**CT:** That's one chapter up! Sry for the cliffhanger :D


	2. Chapter 2

**CT**: Hey guys! I own none of the YYH characters! And now for the next chapter!

* * *

Her breath was coming hard. That attack had taken a lot of her energy. "Please don't read my mind. I don't like people getting into my personal life."

Hiei arched a brow. "You're an upper A-class demon aren't you?"

Kunai glared at him. "And you're point is?"

"That attack you did can only be mastered by A-class demons, on up. That proved how strong you are."

"My father is an S-class fire demon, he trained me mercilessly until I was as strong as he was at my age."

Hiei was now interested. He could tell she was very young. "Who is he?"

Standing up, Kunai dusted the sand from her clothes. "Takeshi."

That caught Hiei off guard. She was his sister after all. "That explains alot."

"Who in the hell is Takeshi?" Yusuke asked. He'd never heard of this Takeshi.

Kurama stepped forward to explain. "He's a very ancient fire demon. A powerful one at that. He could easily rival Yomi for power...but for some reason he never tried to challenge any of the kings for power."

"He was too busy mourning the woman he'd fallen in love with."

Everyone seemed surprised.

"You mother?" Yukina asked.

Kunai shook her head. "No, another woman. He said she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. It was love at first sight."

"What happened to her?" her sister asked.

Hiei became stiff again. Afraid she was going to tell Yukina the truth.

"It was a few years after she'd given birth, that she died. They said she died of grief for her lost child and my father."

Yukina walked over to Kunai and laid a gentle hand over hers. Her eyes were filled with tears. "I'm so sorry."

"Question!" Mika said. She looked at Kunai. "Who is your mother?"

"The woman my father married obviously." Kunai's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Did he not love her?"

"No, she was promised to him and he had no choice but to marry her. He tolerates her...and me." There was a sad look in her red eyes.

"Why are you here in the human world?" asked Hiei, who was thankful she hadn't ratted him out.

"Geesh, do all of you play 21 questions everytime you meet someone?" Kunai tucked a long strand of her midnight hair behind her hair. "I came to see if my sibling or siblings are still alive. I wasn't given the exact details of the results of what the child/chilren the woman my father loved had."

Yukina smiled. "We are the same. I am looking for my brother."

"Really?" a smirk came from Kunai. The poor girl really had no clue that her brother was right here in front of her. "Maybe we could go search together to find our siblings one day."

Kurama and Yusuke started laughing.

'Will you stop!' He snapped at all three of them.

Kunai gave a laugh of her own. "Nothing like a pissy demon to get me into a good mood."

"What do yo mean?" Yukina looked confused.

Yusuke was rolling in laughter and Kurama tried to stifle his.

"Guess someone's got a case of PMS." Kit said with her on laugh.

Hiei gave them all a death glare before leaving.

"What's wrong with Hiei?" Kuwabara asked while he scratched his head. He too was confused.

"He's just being Hiei." Kurama replied.

Kunai stepped forward but winced. Her hand went to her side. "Damn. That attack took to much energy from me." She fell forward but Yusuke caught her.

"Looks like she's injured too." he said glancing at the blood coming from her side. "We better get her back to Genkai's." And they did so.

**CT: Done!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CT**: Hey guys! I own none of the YYH characters! And now for the first chapter!

* * *

About five hours later, Kunai woke up. Her head was aching, as was her body.

"Are you okay?" Yukina's gentle voice asked. Concern was in her voice.

It was something Kunai treasured. No one, not even her own mother or father, ever showed concern for her. She'd always been a burden to everyone. "I'm fine." She looked around. "Where am I?"

"At Master Genkai's home."

Her eyes widened at that name. "Genkai? THE Genkai?!"

"Yes," Her sister nodded.

Kunai started to get up and cringed a bit. "How long have I been out?"

"About five hours," replied Yukina.

"Five hours?!" She sat up and cringed a bit. "I have to go."

"I don't think you should. You need to rest about another day or so because your energy is completely drained and your injuries aren't healed."

Very hesistantly, Kunai agreed with Yukina. Her sister was right and plus...it'd give her more time to get to know her brother and sister.

Yukina handed Kunai a bowl of soup and laid a kettle and small cup of tea beside her. "You need to eat."

"Thank you." Kunai said.

"You're welcome." Her sister smiled as she left.

* * *

It wasn't long after Kunai had finished eating, another visitor stopped in on her.

"Why didn't you say something to Yukina about you and me?" Hiei demanded.

"Because it wasn't my place."

Hiei was silent.

"And unlike Yukina, I knew you were my brother. I don't understand why YOU won't tell her."

There was a somewhat sad look in his eyes. "I want her to live a safe and happy life."

Kunai arched a confused brow. "I think she'd be happier and safer with you in it."

"What about you?"

She looked away. "I just wanted to know who my brother and sister were. Having me in her life would put her in much more danger than you ever could."

Hiei snorted. "I seriously doubt that."

"No offense, but I'm the known child of Takeshi. There are countless enemies of father's who'd love to kill me, if they knew about Yukina..." She didn't finish the sentence. She didn't have to.

"Would you dare claim me as a brother?"

Kunai scoffed. "Of course I would, only if you wanted me to."

"You don't worry for my safety?"

"Yes and no. I would worry about you because you are my brother, it's an instinct. And I wouldn't worry at the same time because, unlike Yukina, you can kick almost anyone's ass."

Hiei was amazed. This woman barely knew him and she was more than willing to be his sister. "I-"

They were interrupted by arguing.

* * *

"YUSUKE, YOU JERK!" Keiko shrieked.

Both walked outside just as Keiko hit Yusuke across the face.

Yusuke fell to the ground, his face bearing a bright red hand print. "Sorry."

"Don't you dare grope me infront of everyone again!" Keiko was practically steeming with anger.

"I take it that's the normality of their relationship?"

Mika and Kit laughed along with Kurama.

"This is nothing compared to what they do when they're actually fighting." Hiei shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Geesh, they remind me of my parents."

Hiei looked at his sister.

Kunai glared at him. "What? If you saw my father, you'd know why I do anything to piss that old bastard off."

"So, are you staying long?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I can't. Daddykins wants his daughter to come home and be married." There was a thick venom in her voice, as was a deep sadness.

Looking over at his sister, Hiei actually felt sorry for her. No one should be forced to do something against their will. Kunai reminded him so much of himself. Alone and unwanted.

* * *

CT: Done!


	4. Chapter 4

**CT**: Hey guys! I"m so sorry that I haven't up dated. I have been extremely sick and have had to get over that plus work constantly. I own none of the YYH characters! And now for a new chapter!

* * *

It was a few days later, Kunai was up and completely dressed. Even though she wanted to stay and get to know more about her siblings, she knew she couldn't. That would only bring danger to them and heartache to her if something should happen to them. She could feel her father on his way to get her. The little time that she and Yukina had spent together, would be forever in her heart. It would give her a peace she'd never known existed.

"Are you sure you won't stay?" Yukina asked. Her eyes filled with sadness over seeing her new found friend leaving.

"I'm sure. I have alot of things to do and little time to do them."

"Well, I hope you'll be back to visit."

Kunai's heart warmed at her sister's kindness. "I will...someday." She hurried away from Yukina and into the forest.

* * *

Standing at six foot even, Takeshi was a handsome man with midnight hair pulled into a long braid and dark crimson eyes he work black clothing like his daughter and was pretty much a male version of her. But unlike her, he was ruthless and cold. And when he found her, he would show her no mercy in her punishment.

"We've spotted her m'lord," his personal guard, Isamu, said with a bow.

His crimson eyes narrowed. "Of course you found her, she used my technique ." And as angry as he was with her, he was at the same time impressed. Not even he had learned the technique at her age. "Then let's go to her."

Isamu bowed again and followed Takeshi.

Stopping in her tracks, Kunai felt a chill go down her spine. Her father was behind her. "What do you want old man?" Her tone extremely venomous.

"Don't you take that tone with me you little bitch." He blasted her with energy so forceful that it knocked Kunai off her feet. "I've given you everything and you pay me back by running away and killing Kian."

"Fuck you." She wiped the blood from her mouth and nose away with the sleeve of her shirt.

Takeshi's eyes turned to stone. "You've tested me for the last time." He reached out his hand and a whip made of fire appeared. "Isamu, you and one of your men hold her down."

Isamu inclinded his head and motioned for one of the soldiers to step forward. Combining their powers, they held Kunai down on her knees.

"Beat me all you want to old man."

With a deep animalistic growl, the fire demon brought the whip down across his daughter's back.

Kunai hissed and tensed. It was going to be a long day but she was determined to piss him off.

* * *

"Hey, where's Kunai?" asked Kuwabara.

"She had to leave." Her sister replied.

"Wait...her father looking for her right?" Kit asked.

Kurama, who had been to visit Hiei in the demon world, paled. "She's not safe alone."

'What if something happens to her? Hiei...' Kit shuddered to think of what would happen if Hiei found out Kunai was hurt.

'May there be mercy taken upon Takeshi's soul, for Hiei will have none." If Kurama knew anything about his friend, it was that Hiei would go to no end to protect his family. Having Yukina or Kunai hurt would make Hiei want blood and when Hiei wanted blood, he wanted it in the worst possible way . And though he and Kunai had only talked to each other a time or two these past few days, he could tell that Hiei felt a pure kinship with his sister. In fact, the two of them were so much alike that they could've been the same person. "We need to go and find her. The fact that her power is no where near her father's puts her at a great disadvantage."

"Then let's go kick the bastard's ass!" Yusuke grinned as he approached them. He looked at Kit and frowned. "Where's Mika at?"

Kit laughed evilly. "Running errands for mom and dad. Amy went with her."

"I hate to interrupt but the sooner Kunai is found, the better." Kurama couldn't help but feel sick. He had a bad feeling that when they met up with Kunai, it wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

"Are you going to give in yet bitch?" growled Takeshi. His lip was curled at the sight of his daughter. She really disgusted him. If she weren't his only living child, he'd have gotten rid of her years ago.

Kunai couldn't breathe at the pain she was in. Her back was nothing but bloody and blistered wounds. She couldn't even speak due to her swollen face but she looked into the eyes that were identical and gave him her answer.

"Then your fate is decided. You will die." He unsheathed his sword and started to plunge it into her back when another sword blocked his and shoved him away from Kunai. Takeshi bellowed in rage and faced the interferer. He froze in place.

"Picking on someone weaker than you Takeshi?" Hiei's voice was dangerous. As dangerous as his eyes were.

* * *

**CT: **So sorry I left a cliffhanger. Will have another chapter up soon!


End file.
